


Fatherland

by 青山何必代人愁 (elflusansan)



Series: 海贼王AU同人 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Daddy Issues, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/%E9%9D%92%E5%B1%B1%E4%BD%95%E5%BF%85%E4%BB%A3%E4%BA%BA%E6%84%81
Summary: 罗杰香克斯艾斯的亲情向同人主要内容：现代转生+穿越AU，主舞台是现代公路【。】罗杰是纯的转生，看了op漫画剧情（。是的，这是个有海贼王漫画的世界）香克斯是罗格镇后没多久.ver穿越。还没接受船长真的没了，大概16、17岁的样子。艾斯是顶上后.ver穿越。对罗杰还是恨的，想去找白团。然后他仨困在公路上发生了一段又一段让罗杰头痛到发际线后退的故事。罗杰，加油（。）比较OOC，我不太会写公路文OJL，每章戏份多少按每章的tag前后排，希望我可以写完。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Gol D. Roger, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Ace
Series: 海贼王AU同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842358
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

罗杰是个普通的男人，普通地爱着一部少年漫画《海贼王》

从连载第一话开始追，追到五百七十四话的《波特卡斯·D·艾斯之死》，然后他高烧了五天五夜，没把自己烧傻，只是尾田式恢复了记忆。

原来海贼王并不是他逝去的青春，而是他无法参与的前世未来。

他是罗杰，是被海军隐去了真名的哥尔.D.罗杰，是那个开创了大海贼时代的海贼王。

然后在他死后二十一年后，他的儿子，没了。

“……one piece 会被谁找到呢？”

“那肯定是我儿子啦。”

“你哪有儿子啊。”

他的搭档说得对，哪还有他的儿子啊，他清醒之后盯着杂志上的标题许久，盯得目眦俱裂。

这是个非海贼的世界，不是罗杰曾经了解过的世界，甚至罗杰再次出生之后还没有去看过海，这是普通的二十一世纪，而他的前世只是被画在纸上的故事。

纸上，他心爱的女人为了他们的孩子平安降生，以命做赌，逆天而行。  
纸上，他未曾见过一面的孩子说“我的父亲只有白胡子一个。”捍卫父亲的名誉而死。  
纸上，他亦敌亦友的旧友说“我是旧时代的残党，新世界已经找不到容载我的船。”站立而死；  
纸上，他看着长大，曾经还不到他胸口高的孩子成为独当一面的男人，失去了左手，送走了帽子。  
纸上，他的老搭档对一个孩子背后他的幻影抹去眼泪说：“………或许多活几年果然还是有好处的。”  
…………

可是哪里还有他们呢？这里没有露玖，没有艾斯，没有罗杰海贼团，没有肆意放荡的大海。

罗杰找过，网络、现实、报纸、杂志、寻人启事，都一无所获，好像他才是那个被丢失的人，被放逐到了陌生的地方。

世界对罗杰露出恶意的微笑：“毕竟你给世界惹了那么大的麻烦啊。”

不是不报，时候未到。

罗杰独身一人，除了一张脸没有任何可以追忆海贼世界的途径，所以一个叫罗杰的男人决定去跳海。

开个玩笑。

不过罗杰的确是想看一眼这个世界的大海，所以他开车从高速公路一路向西，奔向海边。

然后，Duang的，天降“儿子”。

休息区，罗杰发誓自己只是下来买两瓶水，顺便抽个烟？然后咣当一声巨响，什么东西掉他的车上了。

不仅是他，连小店售货员都好奇地探出了头，罗杰走了过去，手上的烟头还燃着，车上的一团可疑东西却慢慢舒展成罗杰越来越熟悉的模样，草黄色的帽子，有人抬起了头。

“香克斯？”

不声不响，一点点吞吃着烟丝的火烧到了他的手指。

“罗杰船长？”

就像做梦一样，香克斯跑了过来，抱住了他，是实打实的肉感，好像很多年前一样。

轻松地抱起树袋熊状挂在身上的青少年，罗杰先生想，香克斯到底有没有好好吃饭啊，太轻了吧？转而又对着出来看八卦但是已经懵了的店员们招呼了一声：“喂，不好意思啊，能不能再买个巧克力啊，我家小朋友肯定想吃了，我们没发生任何事，散了吧。”

先生，这句话的背后是你车头上有个人形的坑啊，一点说服力都没有啊！！！！！

那个孩子掉下来是不是骨折了？还有意识吗？怎么会掉下来啊，天上没有飞机啊！！！

没等店员把心声呐喊出来，那个应该粉碎性骨折的小孩就活活泼泼的跳了下来，看上去还真就一点事都没有。那位神秘的红发少年，坐在休息长椅上乖巧地等着，拿着巧克力吃的时候笑嘻嘻的，如果不是亲眼目睹了他的出场方式，没人会怀疑这个随处可见的男孩有什么问题。

除了他左眼上那三道可怕的疤痕。

到底是什么样的场合，才会让一个十几岁的少年把眼睛伤成那样？

还有他右手边放的是真的剑？这孩子学击剑的吗？

香克斯知道那个陌生的女人在打量着自己，这个地方古怪又奇异，房子不是他所熟悉的样子，陌生的脸孔上是没有恶意的好奇，以他周游过四海的见识竟也一时半会儿无法判断这里是哪里，毕竟这里不是大海。

相较之下，香克斯一时半会儿也没法比较出是在磁场混乱的地方陷入漩涡被大浪打出船舱却掉入陆地更不可思议，还是他一睁眼睛就看到了死而复生的罗杰船长更不可思议。

当初见的震惊冷静下来之后，其实香克斯也会怀疑刚才是不是有哪里不对。他的船长是他亲眼所见被行刑的，人死怎么复生呢？

可是看过罗杰的人都知道那个人不会再有第二个了。

雷利先生的话不合时宜地浮现在香克斯的大脑里，然后他的身体仿佛有自己的意志一般，他要走向自己的船长，就像溯流鱼思慕自己的故乡誓死也要回去。

“香克斯”那个人在叫他。

这个人是他的船长，他的身体，他的大脑都在告诉他这件事。

“别出声，我们等会儿再说。”船长对他说了第二句话。

所以香克斯安静地看着罗杰对陌生的女人说，要巧克力，要水，要了一堆香克斯已经不明白的词汇。

当香克斯被罗杰推进那个奇怪的，嗯……船长称之为车的铁块？里时，无措得连手脚都不知道怎么摆放，当罗杰倚身过来的时候，香克斯伸手抱住了自己的船长，而他的船长只是一愣，笑着从他后面拉出一道带子，再扣在左边身侧？“系好安全带，不过再抱一下也没什么。”

“很多事情都要解决，不过我们先离开这里。”

这段路是无人区，公路上几乎只有罗杰一辆车在跑，是非常好的认亲交换秘密的场所，罗杰开了半个小时后就把车停住了。

“香克斯，你是真实的吗？”

“船长，我觉得这应该是我的台词。”

他们就这样看着对方，谁也没有先说话，直到罗杰的一句“赤太郎”打破了沉默。

彼时尚未闯出以后声名的红发海贼团船长，听到曾经的昵称，眼眶里又挂满了泪水。

“罗杰船长”

罗杰有点头痛，他不记得香克斯有那么爱哭啊？但愿买的纸巾还够用。

不过香克斯的眼睛，确实让他在意。

“黑胡子干的吗？”罗杰在替香克斯擦眼泪的时候，摸了摸那仍然有些发红的痕，眼睑处新生的肉有些敏感，在罗杰的碰触下，香克斯不由自主的瑟缩了几下，那里还有些痛。“还很痛？”

“不是，是白胡子团的提奇。”

“不痛了，就是痒。”这是个香克斯不希望罗杰知晓的谎言。

“香克斯，你听我说，这里不是你所想的世界………”

一通碎碎念之后，曾经的海贼王现在的好公民罗杰让香克斯把腰间的西洋剑交给自己。

“不是怀疑你的剑术不够高，而是现在几乎没人会用剑了，你带着就太显眼了，也不好解释，防身的话，这个更快。”罗杰拔枪，对空放了一枪。“这是个人人可以配枪的地方，所以香克斯你要试一下吗？”

似乎时光倒流，曾经他和雷利在船上教会香克斯剑术，现在香克斯又在他的手把手的指导下练习开枪，似乎他教会香克斯的第一件事总是怎么在陌生的地方先保护好自己。

“香克斯，你记住，别人问起来，就说我们是父子关系，你的头发是染的，现在正在旅行。任何不知道的东西先问我，少说少错，不知道的东西不要贸然自己处理。”

香克斯来得蹊跷，罗杰一时也不确定香克斯的情况如何处理，只是打算先看着他。漫画的事罗杰没有透露，他自己都没想明白的事香克斯不必知道。

蹲在地上，用酒精锅煮方面的罗杰，思绪四散：香克斯现在算未成年吧？持枪证估计得搞假的了。说起来，他现在吃得惯方便面吗？香克斯能过来，是不是其他人也能？香克斯会不会突然消失？要带香克斯去大海吗？……

“船长？船长？船长！！！”香克斯在尖叫。

“啊！啊！这火怎么回事？？”越扑越大的火就像是邪乎的有了意识。

是夜，“父子”两个谁也没吃上一口热乎的，坐在车厢后面，啃饼干。

香克斯想念自己的厨师，对船长的滤镜分－10。

“香克斯，记得提醒我下一个服务区记得买灭火器。”

“那是什么？”

“很重要的安全器材。”

晚上气温降了不少，车内空间两个人凑合凑合还将就，可是车上却只有一套被子和毯子，厚衣服倒还有些，罗杰并没有想过这一路还会有第二个人陪他走一程。

余光觑见裹着他的外套还在抖的未成年，罗杰还能怎么办呢，当然是发挥船长爱，把被子和毯子都给香克斯。

“罗杰船长，这……”

“睡吧，我想想事，也睡不着。”

夜寒侵骨，轻呼一口也烟然成白雾，罗杰点燃一支烟，这片空旷的大地邈远无极，视野所及之处的人烟唯有他和身后的香克斯，头顶上的星星倒是密集，一颗缀着一颗，明灭闪烁。

安静，仿佛一切已经睡着了，这里的万物静默如迷，罗杰上一辈子总是被无处不在的各种强烈不一的声音所困惑，这一次的人生却安静得如此凉夜只能听见砰，砰，砰心跳声。

“船长。”

“嗯？”

罗杰一扭头就看见自家小朋友，把自己裹成粽子似的站在他身边，不知道什么时候潜行过来的。

似乎能看得出罗杰平静表情之下的讶然，香克斯带着几分成功的喜悦笑出声，“船长，你没有发现。”罗杰并没有反驳，只是看着香克斯，等着他下一步的动作。

下一秒，碰，罗杰眼前一黑，香克斯身上的毯子被他扔到罗杰的脸上、身上，然后就噌噌的跑回去拿过被子。

“罗杰船长，我出海了。我有了自己的海贼团了。还有人叫我老大呢。”香克斯认真地说着罗杰早已知道的消息，罗杰知道得比现在的香克斯还多，他还知道眼前这个孩子将来会成长得更快，是个出色的大海贼。

“所以没有办法心安理得地接受罗杰船长的照顾了。”香克斯把被子抖落出来，分了一半给罗杰。

船长，我将来会自己出海，我会成为不输给你的大海贼，我会有一群超棒的伙伴，我会靠自己的力量到达拉夫坦路……

“你会做到的。”

胜利和失败你都会品尝,然后经历了四处逃窜的辛酸,痛苦伤心的回忆,男人才能真正独当一面。

“当然。”

“我很抱歉让你亲眼看到我的死，香克斯。”

这句道歉，为何道歉呢。罗杰没有继续说了，香克斯也没有继续问。

那一天晚上，香克斯在说自己的冒险，在说自己知道了当年那个问题的答案，是南极更冷，说自己看过世界诸海……

罗杰安静的听着，耳边又像有了两个小孩子幼稚的争吵。

“北极冷”“南极冷”“北极冷”“南极冷”“北极冷”“南极冷”

“你们两个还真无聊啊，为了这种问题吵起来，下次自己去看一下不就好了。”

香克斯自己去看了，巴基去了吗？总是记挂着自己得不到的财宝很无聊啊。

第二天早上，打着哈欠的罗杰把还在睡的香克斯安置在后座，开始思考是不是应该教香克斯开车这个问题，不然这一路香克斯也没事干。

不过当务之急还是把前盖稍微修一下吧，罗杰打开自己的地图，决定改道去最近的小镇。

某小镇

罗杰把车送去维修，又在宾馆开好房间之后，带着香克斯打算在周边逛逛。

“NO，没有酒，去不了酒吧，你太小了。”

“我快十七岁了。”

“在这个世界你未成年，喝酒是犯罪。”

“我们不是海贼吗？”

“是吗，那你告诉我，现在海在哪里。”罗杰一耸肩，摊着手，示意香克斯看看周围的环境。

“…………”

“我带你去逛超市吧。超多零食，你要不要尝一下？”

“……我快十七了。”

“可以多买几块巧克力。酒心巧克力要尝一下吗？”

“……好吧。”

那个时候，罗杰先生还不知道，离火球来袭还有一个小时。

之前还说不想逛超市，一进门就被各种没见过的东西吸引走所有注意的香克斯，在超市里彻底撒欢放飞自己的好奇心了。

对此，罗杰先生表示：呵，小孩，呵，香克斯。

不过也没怎么管，罗杰自己买着自己想要的东西，至少先把食材补充一些。

滴——滴滴，尖锐的报警声一声响过一声。

“嗯？哪里出火警了吗？”

咻的，一团火砸了进来，在靠窗的罗杰眼前炸开。

what

the  
  
fuck

为什么这些天总是有天降之物？

“船长！！！”香克斯过来了。

这个世界应该是唯物的，但是科学真的解释不了这个。

那个火变成了一个人。

“啊啊啊啊啊有人着火了。”路人在尖叫。  
“是自然系果实吗？船长。”香克斯说。  
“……我的老天爷啊。”罗杰有些站不稳。

那一团火在众目睽睽之下变成了一个十岁左右的黑发男孩，身上还有燃烧着的点点火，晕在地上。

“快，香克斯，快掐一下我。”

“啊？”

“大家快让开，灭火器来了。”店员抱着红色的灭火器冲了过来，然后窗外呜呜呜叫着的除了火警车还有警车的声音。

“香克斯，听着，那是我的儿子，我们得带着他先离开，不能让他被这里的人抓住了。”

“啊？”香克斯还在怀疑自己的耳朵，而他的眼睛就看见自家船长脱下外套冲了过去，把那个火孩一包，就跳窗下去了。

“天啊，那个人疯了吗？”

好极了，香克斯也想问，但是作为船员就应该跟随船长，于是他也从楼梯跑了。

幸运的是，不是路痴的香克斯找到宾馆之后，发现跟丢的罗杰果然是在这里。

“罗杰船长？”

香克斯看着罗杰把那个孩子放在床上，然后用湿毛巾把那个孩子脸上脏兮兮的地方都擦干净了。

“我记得您并没有孩子。”

“对，在你的记忆里我的确没有。这孩子是个奇迹，在我死后，他的妈妈为了他的顺利出生多怀了他一年……”罗杰近乎是渴求地看着这个他从来无缘得见的孩子，艾斯就这样，肉肉的，真实的，出现在他眼前。

“！！！那您怎么会知道？”

“这将会是个很长很长的故事，我会找时机告诉你的，这个孩子就是我的儿子，你看，我们的发型很像吧。”罗杰把艾斯的刘海理好，扭头看向香克斯。

“嗯——”某种程度，的确是的。这个孩子五官还没有长开，脸上的小雀斑明显不是罗杰给的，说像如父子是有些勉强的，但是仔细一看又确有几分相似。

在香克斯还在打量的时候，艾斯幽幽转醒了，一睁眼他就看到了一张眼熟但是让他感觉不悦的脸，身体立马做出反应，艾斯打开了那放在自己额头的手。

“你是谁？你们是谁？”艾斯看到了房间里还有第二个人。

“我……”罗杰初次的自我介绍卡在嗓子里，他不知道该如何解释自己。

到底怎么回事，艾斯发现自己的身体一点都不痛，甚至胸口也没有伤，可明明他刚才还是为了保护路飞才……吗？而且这里并不是马林梵多，那些该死的海军呢？还有家人们呢？老爹呢？

小小的房间里，这两个人到底是谁？路飞呢？

当艾斯的思维走到路飞跑哪里去的时候，他发现了新的不对劲，眼前除了那个老男人，有个年轻的好像非常眼熟，艾斯忍不住揉了下眼，再度盯着香克斯，“香克斯？”

“诶，你认识我吗？”香克斯吃惊于这个孩子竟然认识自己，这个孩子自从醒了就一直很奇怪。

“你为什么会年轻那么多？”艾斯也很吃惊眼前看起来比自己还年轻的人竟然真的是路飞的救命恩人，那个香克斯？“而且好像，你变高了吗？”

“船长，这个孩子他认识我诶。”香克斯扯了扯一直沉默的罗杰的袖子。

“船长？”艾斯听到这个不寻常的称呼，然后看着那个男人，非常眼熟，但是好像从没有遇见过，但是香克斯船长不就是那个混蛋吗，老爹曾经告诉过他的。

艾斯用手隔空给不远处的罗杰比了个八字翘胡，很好，果然就是你啊，通缉令上的混蛋。

去死吧，艾斯把双手的食指和中指比出像枪一样的姿势，对准了罗杰。

然而出乎艾斯预料的是，火枪并没有出现。他的火不见了？

平时不需要刻意召唤的火不见了。

香克斯看着那个古怪的小孩换了一个又一个的姿势，仿佛在抽风，不知道在想什么。

“船长，这真是你的孩子吗？”香克斯自认为的压低了声音问。

“我才不是那个混蛋的儿子，我的老爹只有白胡子一个。”

艾斯这话一出，莫说香克斯，连罗杰都吃惊了，这个小艾斯知道白胡子吗？

“波特卡斯·D·艾斯 ”

回应罗杰这个呼唤的是愤怒的一拳。

“你没资格叫我。”

“冷静下来，我有事要问你，也有事告诉你。”

当罗杰从床边站起来的时候，艾斯感受到了一阵非常熟悉的身高压制，该死的，罗杰混蛋难道也像老爹那么高吗。

“首先，我已经死了。”

“其次，你也死了。”

“路飞还活着。”

三句话一出，艾斯因愤怒而颤抖的身体平静了下来。

“虽然不知道为什么，但是我觉得你有必要了解一下，你现在可能和你自己想得不一样。”罗杰从桌子上捞过一面镜子。

“！！！！”年方20岁的成年男性波特卡斯·D·艾斯 在镜子里看到了自己十年前的脸。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂自我剖析的罗杰，夹带了作者很多个人滤镜和想法。  
> 自认为挺ooc的，不喜勿入。

最可怕的是空气突然安静的冷场，宾馆里一个大人两个半大青少年都没有说话，在罗杰拿起镜子给艾斯看了一眼他现在的模样之后。  
罗杰在等艾斯的行动，没有说话。  
艾斯仍处于震惊中，也没有说话。  
而香克斯根本不知道发生了什么，只能沉默。  
然后艾斯动了，他小小的拳头碰上了罗杰的下巴，“该死的混蛋，你死了还这样戏弄我吗？这到底是什么地方，地狱吗？”  
“抱歉，我没有。艾斯，虽然很不可思议，但是你现在如果20岁的话，你的确变小了。”  
“……”  
“虽然你情绪很激动，但是这件事真的说来话长，如果你安静，我可以告诉你路飞怎么样了，也可以告诉你白胡子他们怎么了，甚至还可以告诉你，萨博怎么了。香克斯，去把门关紧点。”  
“萨，萨博？你怎么会知道？”  
罗杰觑见香克斯听话的把门关实，甚至还自觉地躲在门口不过来，香克斯到底是个让他安心的孩子。  
“没事，香克斯你听了也听不懂，不用躲了。”  
“船长，你这样说，难道我会开心吗？”香克斯长开之后就清瘦下去的脸没有了婴儿肥，只有生气时鼓起的脸颊让罗杰像是梦回许多年前，他还可以捏一下小帽子架的时光。  
“萨博是那个金发的贵族男孩吧，你小时候和他认识，然后一起修炼，一起打劫，一起攒钱，你们还做了树屋，还约定好了十七岁一起出海。这份感情很真挚，不过我想说，同吃同住同攒钱这种事，我们大人一般会认为这叫一起过日子。”  
“闭嘴，你有什么资格说……”艾斯不知道被戳中什么痛脚，有些恼羞成怒。  
“那孩子没有死。”罗杰说出最关键的信息，而艾斯的眼睛在大脑理解了那句话是什么意思之后越瞪越大。  
“你说什么，萨博来这里了吗？”  
如果他死后来了这个有混蛋罗杰的世界，那么是不是萨博也来这里了呢？所以混蛋罗杰才知道那些事吗？  
“在哪里，他在哪里？”  
“别激动，萨博不在这里，我只是说他还活着，他没有在十岁那年死去。他被革命军救了，他后来在龙的手下干活，龙就是路飞的爸爸，他是革命军首领。”  
“他还活着？他离开了哥亚？太好了。”听到年少的友人终于挣脱了命运的束缚，艾斯只顾得说好，可转瞬又冷下了脸，“你在说什么傻话，萨博要是还活着，怎么可能不来找我还有路飞？你骗我！”  
“我没有骗你，他没来找你是因为他失忆了，而我知道你已经二十岁了，你吃了烧烧果实，你是白胡子二番队队长，你已经死了。在你的世界，我不是早就死了吗，你还没发现这个世界不是你出生的那个吗？你看，这个那么年轻的香克斯，你见过吗？”  
这些对话听起来的感觉比看见永久指针指向天空还疯狂。  
一直沉默的香克斯发现自己真的一点都听不懂，唯一听懂的只有白胡子和二队队长，不过白胡子二番队队长不是御田哥吗，他已经回了和之国，怎么样了呢？  
“所以从头说起就是你，香克斯都来了一个陌生的世界。”罗杰叹了口气，这几十年他是真的没有发现任何熟悉或在漫画里看见的人来到这个世界，而偏偏这几天，他心心念念的孩子们就跟下冰雹似的来到身边，要是下一秒巴基也来到这里，他也毫不惊讶了，不过巴基还是不要来了吧。  
罗杰继续说着：“最开始我也失忆了，我一个人活在这个世界，以为自己只是普通人。”  
哼，艾斯发出了一声不屑，双手抱臂，盯着罗杰，仔细地看着罗杰每一个表情，试图找出其中说谎的证据。  
“然后我还挺喜欢看漫画的，这个世界有一本叫《海贼王》的漫画。漫画就是跟北海那些连环画差不多的东西。”香克斯点了点头，他去过北海，大概略微了解过那里发达的英雄连环画？而南海出生东海长大，大海生涯可能只有伟大航路的艾斯有些迷茫了，北海连环画是什么？  
看到自家儿子努力想掩藏但是没有掩藏成功的疑问，罗杰从包里掏出了一本漫画，熟练地翻到了艾斯出航的那一页，589话第十三页“秘密成长起来的海贼王之子，艾斯（17），从科尔波山海岸低调地出航了。”  
漫画的中央是十七岁的艾斯站在一艘三角帆船上，背着一个小小的西瓜包，戴着橙色的帽子，笑眼盈盈地对着岸上的所有人挥手，他要出航了，他在对着弟弟告别。  
“等着瞧吧，我马上就会名扬四海的。”  
少年的宣言是如此的意气风发。  
罗杰每次看到那一幕都不由得心里一软，这孩子像他，像极了几十年前拿起个包就要颠覆天地的他。  
“为什么这个会有我的过去画像？”  
“啊这个看上去很像船长啊，果然船长的孩子笑起来就像船长了。”  
“谁像他啊！谁要像他啊，你看我的雀斑，哪里有半点像他？”艾斯用力地戳着画，恨不得把自己的笑容戳没。  
“哈？可是你看发型和笑容都很像啊，船长经常这样大笑的。”  
“觉得像说明你眼睛瞎了。”艾斯迅速终结了对话。  
“……”香克斯的手攥紧了几下又放松，眼前这小孩简直胡搅蛮缠。“你是船长儿子为什么会不像船长？”  
虽然船长只是说过这是他的孩子，什么证据都没有说，但是罗杰船长总是对的，所以香克斯从不怀疑艾斯的血统，他只是不能  
明白为什么这个孩子如此抗拒。  
“谁要做他的孩子啊，我的老爹只有白胡子。”  
这是多么过分的话，不认罗杰船长，却叫着白胡子老爹，这个吃里扒外的崽子。纵使如此想着，香克斯还是没有动手，他看了一眼罗杰，默默的决定把主动权给船长，这是家事。  
“没错，白胡子比我更适合当你的父亲，是我对不起你们娘俩。”  
嗯，船长在道歉？在认输吗？  
香克斯忍不住想自己是不是听错了什么？  
罗杰船长的一生从未退缩过半分，永远勇往直前，若前方是南墙那就撞个头破血流。有时候香克斯自己都怀疑是不是罗杰不会痛不会怕？他总是笑得那么大声，冲得那么前，强如鬼神，坚如屏障，身为罗杰海贼团的船员是那么的安心，船长永远在最前面，可又是那么的害怕，船长从来不改自己的秉性，他不知道认输，不知道逃跑，从不后悔。  
“让你出生在一生都在被咒骂的世界，让你的妈妈为此殒命，让无辜的孕妇陪葬，掀起出海风潮让更多人出海做海贼掠夺抢宝，我是大家嘴里罪大恶极的海贼王，我都知道。”罗杰的声音淡淡的，他看得到连艾斯在内的俩孩子震惊的眼神，这一生他曾有机会以普通人的视角去观察前生自己死后的世界，就算极久以前他早已料到了自首被杀之后的一切，但这并不意味着他看着那些代价，尤其是妻儿、伙伴们为此付出的详细代价不会心痛。  
说到底，他和爱德华有什么区别呢？  
当世无双的大海贼也只是有着一颗心的普通人啊。  
“你们都是海贼，一路上你们看到了什么呢？冒险？自由？不尽然吧，天上金压迫着无数的国家，天龙人还有贵族依旧如此的贪婪蠢恶，海军的绝对正义到底是什么呢？贸然出海的平民十有八九葬身大海，而不被世界政府庇护的国家，被占领，被掠夺，钱，土地，人民都尽数被利用，鱼人岛还没见天日，黑暗贸易还在继续，是海贼王带来的吗？”  
海贼王是万恶之源吗？错的到底是什么？  
“白胡子已经算不错了，他的道义庇护了一方，可是他自己的家乡还在独力支撑，他想必还是见人就逮着对方要请他喝酒吧，那个家伙从来不舍得用自己的钱，都给了那个交不起天上金的小岛了。”罗杰从漫画里了解前情之后也愕然，自己的老对头竟然是背负着一个小岛屿的兴衰。  
“老爹竟然是这样吗？”艾斯也吃惊，“我还以为他只是喜欢讹人喝酒。”  
“那个叫小玉的姑娘，还吃不起饭，艾斯你还记得吗？他们现在开始反抗了。”罗杰问完，又转头问香克斯，“那个吃不饱饭的国家是和之国，御田他失败了。你知道吗？”  
“怎么会？御田哥他竟然……”香克斯虽然之前隐约已有答案，但是被正式确认，还是不愿相信。  
“艾斯，世界就是如此的糟糕，而我没时间了，我身患绝症。我的确没有保护好你的妈妈，也没有庇佑你，反而留给了你更糟糕的世界，但世界必须被改变，我和我的船员知道了世界隐藏的真相，就对世界有了责任。那一把火得我去点燃。”  
艾斯，他的儿子，看着他，低下头，又抬起头，复又低下头，张嘴闭嘴仿佛要说什么但无从说起。  
罗杰隐约可以感知到艾斯或许还是有点怨，毕竟就算再正确的事，又为什么要他去做呢？海贼王付出了一家三口的代价去改变世界可真伟大啊，可家人真的想被牺牲吗？  
“萨博，小萨博是被这个世界杀死的，你十岁的时候不是这样想过吗？你不是也想让世界给个答案吗？所以，我想留给你的不是更糟糕的世界，而是更好的世界，所以我不想安静的死去。”  
香克斯安静地听着，船长有很多话他都听不懂，好像发生了很多他不曾知晓的事。但是他想起了罗杰船长下船之前对他单独说的话，船长没有把世界的真相压给他，船长鼓励他去周游世界，拥有一条自己的船去见识世界广阔就好了，可是罗格镇处刑那一天，他看到了什么呢？一向只崇尚自由快活的船长说自己拥有过财富、权势、力量乃至一切，船长死后千万人欢呼，无数人为了一条出海的船打起来，恨不得当场为没有找到的One piece打个你死我活。  
“你啊，总是爱说天真的话，你和船上的人总是对敌船过于仁慈了，海贼的天职是掠夺，归宿是寻宝，你们什么都不去占有，就像过家家一样。”巴基曾经对他说过这样的话，后来的海贼浪潮仿佛在印证巴基的话是如何的正确的。  
庆幸海贼王这一罪魁祸首死得好的人，争相涌向大海。  
海贼到底是什么？  
香克斯迷惑了。  
船长交给他的草帽又到底意味着什么呢？

香克斯，你要保持你的自由。  
艾斯，我想留给你更好的世界。  
  
罗杰曾两次道歉，为了香克斯，为了艾斯，为了自己所爱着的人。


	3. Chapter 3

或许是罗杰的表情太过正义和伤感，艾斯和香克斯谁都没有说话。  
然后不知道是谁的肚子叫声解决了冷场危机，是谁饿了并不重要，重要的是他们都该吃饭了。  
唯有爱和美食不可辜负。  
能坐在一起吃饭的人是不会成仇人的  
才怪了。  
艾斯喜欢吃鱼，这点罗杰已经在漫画扉页里充分领略过了，艾斯叼着鱼骨头的样子像极了小黑猫。  
然后香克斯不喜欢吃鱼，尤其不爱吃骨头多的，这一点就算罗杰已经多年没见过香克斯也记得。  
拿着菜单的罗杰，陷入了一道送命题。  
不如放过鱼？  
开玩笑呢，艾斯在看着他。  
所以为什么顺脚走进的饭店是以河鲜为主打菜的，地上堆着的水族箱游着的鱼活得简直要跳出来说：“点我呀！”  
别赶着找死好吗。  
罗杰伸手挥开脑海中的气人鱼，看了一眼左边一开始就在沉默的香克斯，香克斯是跟着他进来的，而他是跟着艾斯进来的。  
一行三人中艾斯跑得最快，似乎不愿意和剩下的俩待在一起，如果不是需要罗杰付钱，大概会甩下罗杰一个人吃霸王餐。  
“我们不如吃……”别的吧。  
“我要吃鱼。”  
好的，他知道了，艾斯绝对发现了什么，那小鬼插着手臂就在等他的答案。  
“吃鱼就吃鱼呗。”香克斯倒是出乎罗杰意料的接了一句，16岁半的小船长突然从罗杰手里抽出菜单，开始点：“西兰花炒桂鱼球，芹黄鱼丝……”  
点着点着，罗杰就听出了不对劲，香克斯似乎保证了每道鱼里的鱼肉都剔了骨而且绝对有三分之一以上的蔬菜配餐，而艾斯似乎越听越一脸菜色。  
艾斯好像不喜欢吃素。  
行吧，一张大桌子【可怜只剩下这个有位子了】，艾斯坐得离他们最远，香克斯坐在他旁边，两方对立，仿佛在摊牌现场。  
罗杰觉得自己应该做点什么缓和现场尴尬的气氛。  
据罗杰观察，会引起艾斯兴趣的人有露玖、白胡子团、路飞、萨博，考虑到香克斯认识的范围，那么只能讲白胡子团了。  
但是白胡子阵亡了，这个事实要是由他告诉艾斯，怕不是艾斯能当场把他搞得阵亡。  
所以还可以讲谁呢，剩下的几个，啊，记忆已经很混乱了，只剩下漫画里零星扫过几个印象，前任海贼王陷入痛苦。  
“船长”是香克斯先开口了，罗杰几乎是感激的看向他，然后艾斯警惕地瞪了过来。  
“下午我们要去取车吗？下一站要去哪里呢？艾—斯要跟我们一起吗？”  
好的，香克斯就是来扔炸弹的。  
“不要。我才不要跟你们走。”艾斯的反应几乎是瞬发的。  
“好啊，你靠腿走啊。”香克斯用双指在桌上哒哒的走着，“去感受一下大地的辽阔啊。”  
  
去感受一下大地的广阔啊。  
是还只有香克斯的时候，罗杰展开地图给香克斯看这个世界有多么大的平原时说的话，海贼世界多海而少地，作为海贼的他们太习惯海才是辽阔的，彼时香克斯还没习惯车这新型代步工具，只觉得连着车外好几个小时风景毫无变化无聊死了。  
“船长，你真的没在这里被闷死吗？”  
“有你在叽叽喳喳，我想闷着也难。”  
“可是船长，你都双手双脚不动很久了诶。”  
好极了，一个嫌弃司机的乘客。  
后视镜里没有任何车，前方目光所及之处也没有任何车，旁边的无人区荒野正好也空旷。  
罗杰笑了，一打方向盘从车道偏离进旁边的无人区，然后开始踩足油门，狂打方向盘。  
车身来了180度，360度，720度……的旋转漂移。  
半个小时后，香克斯下车狂吐，呃呕呕呕呕呕。  
罗杰倒是哈哈哈大笑，一点都没有反应。  
  
呕了些余分钟之后，红发的孩子抬起头，眼睛都挂着泪花花了，有谁看了不心疼呢。  
“喏，喝点水？”罗杰递过一瓶矿泉水，还替香克斯拧开了瓶盖。  
“嗯？不喝吗？这可没酒哦，喝了你更想吐。”  
呕——  
得，又吐了。  
“所以你应该感谢我不打方向盘，高速+转向，欢迎来到地狱。”  
罗杰指着不远处的展牌，一语双关，“欢迎来到地狱谷”，小小的木牌上还有着他们都熟悉的骷髅标志。用望远镜一看，似乎那不远处有个丹霞地貌峡谷？  
罗杰大概知道所谓地狱是什么意思了。  
“船长？船长？”  
“嗯，你现在恢复了吗？”  
香克斯虽然吐成一副要死不活的样子，但是一点都没有发脾气的样子，从他小时候就这样，哪怕被新世界里时不时的狂风大浪卷得要飞出去了，就算是大人也饱受晕船之苦，这个站起来还没有他膝盖高的孩子都没有说过要下船的话。  
“跟着船长，就要吃苦的嘛。”骑在他肩膀上晒衣服的小实习生一副理所应当的模样，“冒险没有不吃苦的。”  
“那你先从船长的肩膀上下来。”船上另一个实习生似乎有话要说。“船长肩膀不叫吃苦。”  
“略略略，你自己找梯子晒衣服去。”  
香克斯总是比较大胆的那个，哪怕是作为实习生小鬼竟然也敢请求船长能不能当一下梯子。  
“船长在看什么？”  
“那边有个地狱谷。”  
“诶？要去看看吗？去看看嘛。”  
恐怕结果并不会多好玩，但是罗杰仍由香克斯牵着他往前走，把车停在原地，他觉得香克斯大概不想坐车了。  
那就走吧。  
  
半个小时后，香克斯皱起了眉，用望远镜看了好几遍，“为什么我觉得距离完全没有减少。不是走了很久了吗？”  
“这才哪到哪啊。换成海里的话，大概3海里都没走到。”  
小孩的眼睛瞪圆了，似乎完全无法想象怎么回事。  
“走吧，大地是很宽旷的，和大海一样。”  
罗杰拉住有些泄气的香克斯，他们总得往前走。  
  
木牌上写的字说这里有地狱之门，但是望远镜里并没有看见什么竖起的高耸地貌或建筑，走了过去，罗杰和香克斯才发现所谓地狱之门竟然是地上一个硕大的地坑，极深极阔，像是被什么力量挖走了地表一块一样，或者这是什么干涸的大湖？两人站在边缘往下看竟真有一种被要被吸走的错觉。  
“什么嘛，就这么点东西吗？那叫什么地狱嘛。”花费诸多体力才爬到这里的香克斯并不满意这一结果。  
风起了，一阵大风，卷起沙，卷动站在松散沙丘的人。  
“啊——”一声短促的尖叫，罗杰眼睁睁地看着香克斯就啪叽一下从站着倒了下去，滚了出去。  
“香克斯？”  
罗杰伸手想要抓住人，却发现这沙丘真的松软极了，他也被卷进这一场风沙，于是罗杰跟着也滚了起来，他在追着香克斯，但是总是那么一步之遥。  
风不知道吹进什么地方，原本呼啸的风声在空洞里几重变形，仿佛有鬼神在尖锐的哭叫。卷起的沙子像是个小小的黄茧虚虚的困住在滚动的人。  
伸出的手抓不住任何东西，香克斯听见了嚎哭，看见了不断变形的黑影，晕又头疼的感觉。他正在身处地狱，地狱里有罗杰船长在叫他。  
“香克斯！！”  
罗杰感觉香克斯有些不对劲，似乎反抗的力量越来越弱，不是又转晕了吧？这下，向来喜欢拿实习生逗乐的船长先生感觉自己真的翻船了。  
“香克斯，你振作点。”  
罗杰一咬牙，扑了过去压住香克斯继续滚的态势，让他就停在原地。  
“香克斯！”罗杰的声音越来越急，但是香克斯似乎没有什么该有的反应，只是闭着眼睛，死死地咬着牙齿，握住胸口的衣襟，呼吸声很大。  
该死的。  
拍拍脸颊也没有什么反应，罗杰把人抱了起来，挂在自己身前，往回疾走，想快点回到车里，至少他能找点药什么的。  
砰，砰，砰。  
罗杰的心跳开始加速。  
头枕在罗杰肩膀的香克斯似乎也开始缓了下来。  
“船长。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还活着吗？”  
“活着。”  
“那我死了吗？”  
“没死，你还活得好好的呢。”  
“可我怎么会见到你呢，是因为在地狱吗？”他的小实习生好像很委屈一样，在他的肩膀上，耳朵边小小声的问着。  
“这有什么不好的，地狱不是还有我吗？”  
香克斯似乎被奇妙的安慰了。  
“船长，受刑的时候很痛吗？”  
“船长，你的病好了吗？”  
“船长，你知道大家都去了哪吗？”  
  
从地狱之门回去的路是那么长，长得够他的实习生小朋友像是问灵一样问出当年在罗格镇隐匿在大雨和眼泪里的话。  
他知道香克斯在想，船长是真实的吗？  
因为他也在想香克斯是真实的吗？  
或许他们两个都是从地狱爬回来的游魂野鬼呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 附赠一个基友 @薄荷龙胆 写的同世界观超萌段子，我一直期待的其实是她来写这个脑洞，她的水平远远超越我：
> 
> “先生，请出示您的驾驶证。”
> 
> 罗杰打算给他的红太郎也买一把合适的小刀。火药永远不嫌多，子弹也一样，售货员向他要求身份证明备案，他给了真的那张。
> 
> “哥尔·D·罗杰？”
> 
> 一个古怪的，介于滑稽和惊奇之间的表情从年轻人脸上浮现出来。一个至少看些漫画的年轻人，罗杰想，严肃地：
> 
> “我得说，是我先出生在这世上的。”
> 
> 两边一起大笑起来。窗外吃着冰激凌的红头发小子往里面看了一眼，低头继续啃冰激凌表层洒满的花生碎。
> 
> “老兄，你还真长得挺像。说不定哪天你可以维护一下自己的姓名权。”
> 
> 售货员把子弹装进购物袋，开着玩笑，在他装好小刀前，罗杰接过来塞进口袋里，对售货员摇了摇头，指向窗外。
> 
> “你知道，那个黑发孩子叫什么名字吗？”
> 
> 短腿的小家伙才爬上高脚凳，臭着脸从红发少年手里接过开始融化的冰激凌，狠狠咬一大口。他的脸蛋有些肉，看起来喂养不错，一些雀斑洒在上面，当然这是售货员看不到的细节。
> 
> “喔？”
> 
> “艾斯。”罗杰压低声音，神神秘秘地回答。
> 
> 零售店里的笑声让艾斯也忍不住抬头往里看了一眼。
> 
> “你可真幽默。”年轻人笑着，把袋子和发票递给他，“你的儿子？旁边那个呢？”
> 
> “香克斯。”罗杰说。


End file.
